Waltz of Exiles
by Mistress Mitsune
Summary: How would you feel if you're left all alone in a dark cold place... lonely isn't it? But what if you're left all alone in a busy city and no one notices you exist? No matter how hard you cry, no matter how hard you laugh... no one seems to know you exist.
1. Prologue

_For a normal person, being left-out or deprived from society is sort of… lonely._

_No one understands you. No one tries to. No one even wants to._

_Yet… we wanted someone… to reach out and understand._

_And she knows it well how to be excluded from the society._

**Prologue Watching From Afar**

It was your usual afternoon at the bustling city of Prontera. It was a sign of prosperity and peace that life continues to prosper even when people seek out danger on their quests. Streets filled with different kinds of people from all over the continent – each has their own share of stories to tell…

But I have my own…

I'm just your ordinary swordsman that you can find at the novice parts of the field of Prontera or other dominant sites for rookies to train in each city. My name is Ronwald Eisach, blonde short clean cut hair with a medium physique for an eighteen year-old lad. I'm normal amongst my ranks and a hardworking soldier to serve under the mighty King Tristran III.

I don't know where my story started about her… but ever since then; I keep on watching her – from afar, not to be noticed by her. She sells very cheap perfumes on her stalls although wearing such a grand red dress – almost looks like on the times of the renaissance. She wears a red lace on her wavy long auburn-hair and ribbon-like choker on her neck. She carries herself with a dignified posture, lady-like and delicate. She's taller than me, about as tall as six pickies in my estimate. Her figure can be compared to a dancer at Comodo… or more grandeur even. I couldn't imagine how beautiful her body would look like if she ever wears a dancer's uniform. Her eyes though, are one of the most noticeable features of hers - kind and gentle and as deep as the open sea. I always wanted to stare deep down into her eyes for so long.

Yet, I'm only obliged to watch from afar.

Everyday, she constantly and eagerly shows the people her wares but no one seems to notice even her radiant beauty. As if… she was not even seen by the people. Her cheerful and merry shouts to lure in buyers were also in vain. Selling three of her special perfumes for less than five hundred zennies is already a huge sale but no one seemed to notice even if she ever faints on the spot.

She still smiles though… like a lone blossoming rare flower in a lost misty forest. Though only I can see.

She also sings for some time whenever she thinks that people doesn't even take notice of her bargains. It seems ironic but it looks like no one does, always and whenever she tries to. I can hear her humming even from afar and from the noise of the people make. Sometimes, she seats in her little wooden stool beside her stall and reads a small book within her delicate hands. A hint of smile was across her face, seeing that she enjoys what she's doing… even if no one pays any attention to her effort to sell…

Why am I the only one who notices her like this? Watching from afar or stealing glimpses of her whenever I pass, I can't seem to accept that no one even tries to make a bargain at her. Everyday, my heartaches as I watch her try to sell her wares with that kind smile of hers only no one to listen or even to notice. She's just like a flower… an unnoticeable flower.

It has been so long and I've been watching over her. Maybe since I was just a trainee novice, I already seen her there… I only did not realize that I've been watching over her for so long.

"She needs at least a little attention… from all of her hard work, I think she deserves it." I squinted aside as I try to observe what she could be doing.

With all of my courage within my chest, I try to act normally - as if I didn't recognize her while she was trying to sell her wares, I decided to approach her. There are three thousand zennies inside my moneybag beside my scabbard and I intend to splurge it all in buying her wares… normal prices without bargains. I just felt that she needed some kind of bonus.

Slowly, her shouts are becoming more and more evident but I already had her in my sights – she is after all my purpose.

"Come one! Come all! Cheap perfumes for your beloved! Bargain sale! Bargain sale! Three of my specialty perfumes for just a quarter of a price from the original!" still cheerful and enthusiastic but it seems that her bargain is way too much that she could close her stall if ever a swarm of locusts came in.

A small grin crossed my face as I locked my eyes with hers. Somehow, I felt a sense of comfort from the moment our eyes met. I was closing in on her and she knew that a potential customer has arrived at last at her stall. She stood up before me as she prepares to welcome me to her wares.

"Hello miss, I've seen that you're selling quite a bargain here today!" I cheerfully greeted the lady with the best smile I had trying to earn her friendliness.

"Yes sir! I'm willing to sell the top row, which is my specialty of the crop, for just a quarter of their original price!" She seems happier this time and maybe because that a customer had finally come up to her.

"Okay then, how much is that one?" I pointed out randomly from her most prized wares since I intend to buy it at the original price. It doesn't matter what it smells like but I'm willing to splurge everything what I have.

She gasped for a while to catch her breath but there's a shimmer in her eyes that she could finally let go of one of her precious, "That sir is what I called the _Etoilenoir_. Tears of the black rose were used in creating this special perfume…"

It was the first time I've felt that she seemed _truly_ happy about what she's doing…


	2. Chapter 01

_I offered her my hand…_

_Inviting her to be a part of my life…_

_Because I believe… _

_That she might actually be happy to be part of it…_

**Chapter 01 -- Hello…**

"Here you go sir!" She handed over me a paper-bag filled with what I bought. Her face still has the cheerful expression.

She's been like that since I've talked to her. Does she never get so tired with that smiling? Thinking about her situation though, she would be really happy that someone **did** actually buy from her.

She carefully placed the bag in my arms as I received it – it was quite heavy but I still managed to balance myself, "Wait a moment miss, I'm going to get my stash." With both of my hands occupied, it would really take a while for me to get it.

"Ah-- sorry!" her head cocked back with what seems to be her **shocked** expression. "Oh, let me get this bag again for you." From giddy to worry, it's an amazing feat that she could change her expression as easily! Is it a comical remark from some book? Now, she looks at me with such sullen eyes that made me want to apologize about something that I never did!

I tried to laugh – a forced laugh while I scratch my head in a mixed feeling that I have, "Sorry, sorry…" I weakly apologized, out of nothing, to the lady.

She never said anything though. The lady was surprised for that moment and then she reverts back to smiling. If ever she's a little girl, I would pinch her cheeks in cuteness but in this case, she might be the one pinching me!

"You don't have to say sorry for something you haven't done, right?" she suggested with that whimsical happiness tone of hers – although it seems that she's hinting me for a conversation.

"Well, same goes to you miss." I smiled back at her as I pulled out my money-bag.

And again, she was shocked and said, "I'm sorry!"

I really don't know what to say to her anymore so I just forced myself to laugh again at the immature attitude of hers.

"By the way, I'm Kirie Ho." She introduced herself to me nonchalantly though it seems that she's holding the paper-bag more tightly this time – as if she's bracing herself for something to happen.

I have the knack of being able to observe things. I received one of the highest grades in combat training due to the fact that I notice different things all at the same time. Though this time, I couldn't really tell on what to do. My smile straightened out and my eyebrows slowly trying to meet – I'm getting serious because she's holding the paper-bag that tight? There must be something wrong about me.

"That would be seven hundred fifty zennies sir… and sorry for the bother." I snapped back into reality as I realized that Kirie is offering me back the paper-bag filled perfume.

She's still smiling but I can sense sadness behind that radiant smile of hers. I was rude not to reply back.

I received the paper-bag again within my arms but I have my money-bag in hand, "I'm Ronwald, Ronwald Eisach. I'm swordsman in training!" isn't it really obvious that I'm a swordsman in training?

She giggled as she covers her mouth with her hand – being lady-like not to show her laughing expression. I know that introduction is a bit obvious but does it supposed to be funny? I can't pick it out but she's brighter when she laughs that way. At least I made her laugh!

"By the way, how much is it?" I asked again as I try to wiggle my hand to indicate that I have my money-bag, ready to pay her.

"It's seven hundred zennies… Ronwald!" she chuckles as her reply… still nothing short to cuteness.

Then, it struck me, "Huh? Seven hundred only?" since I recall that it had another fifty in it.

She didn't reply right away but she giggled again, "I've discounted it again since I got to know your name."

Ah, so that's why… but I'm still willing to pay for the original price of what I've bought.

"Say, Kairi-"

"It's Kirie! Kee ri eh!" she pushed my forehead with her finger to correct me – although I almost lost my balance with that, "Say my name right!"

"Okay then…" I tried to act like I'm vocalizing while she chuckles at the stupidity of what I'm doing, "say… **KIRIE-**"

Without warning, she pushed my forehead again and this time it's a bit stronger than the last time!

"Don't shout my name! Say it… _normally_--" she suggested and I'm having a bit of a new thoughts about her too.

"Say, Kirie, Hah! There I said it right!" it's just a reflex when I get something right – I sounded like I'm bragging it.

Then, it was strike three. She took the bag away from me again and placed it at the back of her stall. I was just standing there, still surprised at what she just did and when she came back, she was carrying with her the wooden stool. She sat on it and crossed her arms above her chest.

"I won't give you your bag unless you've said my name normally, correctly and with the line which you supposed to be saying." Still with her giddiness expression, she has just sentenced me to be her toy for the remaining time of the day - although I'm not complaining about it.

We've just realized that it's already nighttime and people are beginning to get fewer and fewer in the streets. Streetlights lit up by the soldiers as well as houses and inns – though we're still outside, playing her _say my name right_ game.

"Say Kirie…" actually, I keep myself or rather I'm mistaking my self on purpose just to lengthen the time that we could talk, even it was just a silly game but all things should come to an end or else my boss will have my head for tomorrow, "how come it's seven hundred zennies already?"

That's what I really wanted to say. Kirie didn't say a word but rather she got up from her stool and carried it back to her stall and started packing.

I ran up on her and asked, "So, how much is it?"

She paused for a while, not turning or even saying a word, "It's free…"

Now I'm the one who's shocked, "How can it be free? The first offer was seven hundred fifty, then it suddenly became seven hundred and now it's free?"

"Yes Ronwald! It's free! Since you've talked to me and entertained me for the rest of the day, I'm giving them to you for free!" she turned to me still with her brilliant smile but why do I feel that sadness is creeping up from her. "Please leave, I'm currently doing my inventory." Then she goes back fixing whatever it is in her stall.

Might as well tell her my purpose then, "Actually, I wanted to buy your perfumes from their original price!"

Kirie stopped on what she was doing and an unpleasant silence looms over the both of us. We were just laughing and having ourselves a goodtime with each other's company and this happened.

"Why?" she asked solemnly. Her radiant cheerfulness was washed away by that tone.

I didn't know what to say to her. I was just silent and waiting for what she could say.

"Ronwald! Ronwald Eisach you maggot where are you!" the loud and boisterous voice of my commander roared like a lion in the wild! If I didn't show up, it's not only my head that's going to roll tomorrow.

"I intend to keep my word." I managed to say the least. So, I grabbed the paper-bag full of perfume, left the money-bag beside her and dashed away from the scene, not even waiting for Kirie's response.

With the threatening voice of my commander, it's pretty hard not to get hit at the moment… and so I did got hit by him and made me realize how moronic to forget the one rule in the world made by him, _don't keep me waiting_. As another punishment, I have to go back to the armory and fit myself up with full-battle gear attire, complete with huge shields and big broadswords, mangled-boots and full-plates to run around Prontera for ten times!

If you'd asked which part of the crime that I have committed to my **beloved** commander, I was supposed to escort him that afternoon as a chaperon for his date. Read: coach driver, personal attendant and fetcher of all things. Instead of letting him wait, I ditched him.

Tonight was a night to remember. He even volunteered to **join** me in my punishment since he too was ditched by his date and therefore, the only one waiting.

"**OUT-IN-THE-NIGHT-JOGGING-WITH-A-FOOL!"** it was deliberate! Now my fate is even worse! I will become a punching bag!

"Out in the night jogging with a… with a…" I can't continue. If I did, he would hit me…

Then, he hit me again in the head! **"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BOY? CAT CAUGHT YOUR TONGUE?"**

"_OUT IN THE NIGHT JOGGING WITH A FOO----------L!"_ I was desperate… then again, I'm already doomed.

Another smack in the head! More painful than before! I can even see people staring out from their windows to know where the racket is coming from! How embarrassing… and yet painful at the same time!

"**WHAT'S WITH YOU MAGGOT! YOU'RE OVERREACTING!"** he roared, explaining why he hit me.

One more, but I assure you I'm getting hit again, _"OUT IN THE NIGHT JOGGING WITH A F-!"_

Before I know it, he already hit me! I stumbled on the ground in my current wrecked self.

"**WHO'RE YOU CALLING FOOL YOU MAGGOT!"** I knew he'd say that.

As I try to pick myself up, I just noticed that we've already made a lap, which means, I'm at the part of town where I've met Kirie. I turned where her stall was located and all I could see was a lone bag… a money-bag… my money-bag that I left her as payment.


End file.
